1. Field of the Invention
The mixing device and method presented herein generally relates to a laboratory instrument and specifically a mixer which operates at low speed for precise blending or stirring.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
In the mixing of most conventional liquid solutions blades or stirrers can be introduced directly therein for agitation. Other solutions and materials as are concerned with here require a high degree of care in handling and in these cases conventionally a beaker or other container which is to be stirred is rotated, shaken or otherwise agitated for the mixing process. In certain laboratory procedures the degree and amount of mixing may be critical and the laboratory technicial must make sure that the blending which is often difficult to regulate is not overly aggressive to prevent damage to one or more of the solution components. For example in certain protein staining processes, a thin sheet of protein containing gelatin is placed within a beaker with a staining solution. The solution is then agitated causing the protein components within the gelatin to absorb the stain. If the agitation is too harsh the thin gelatin composition will shatter and hours of careful preparation and work can be lost. Also, when solutions are mixed having different specific gravities which form stratum, a horizontal mixing motion will not adequately combine the layers. If the horizontal stirring motion is increased sufficiently to encourage mixing, oftentimes air is entrapped within the liquid causing frothing which can be detrimental to the solution and may be unacceptable for a particular laboratory procedure.
With these inadequate and disadvantages known to conventional mixing devices and techniques the present invention was developed and one of its objective is to provide a device for maintaining a controlled rotational undulating motion to a container for gently and effectively mixing the contents therein.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a sanitary device and method for mixing liquid solutions with other fluids or materials utilizing easily controllable low speeds.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a mixing device which includes a speed control whereby the mixing speed can be precisely adjusted.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a mixing device which includes a flexible connector for providing resistance and undulation to the rotational motion.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a device which will eccentrically rotate in a substantially horizontal direction a container for liquids for blending purposes.
Other advantages and objectives of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the invention is revealed below.